english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Nika Futterman
Nika Futterman (born October 25, 1969 in New York City, New York, U.S.) is an American actress, singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Adam Lyon in My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Asajj Ventress in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2006) - Smellerbee, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2014) - Gamora (ep22) *Back at the Barnyard (2010) - Stamps (ep43) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Catwoman/Selina Kyle, Lashina (ep21) *Clarence (2014) - Chelsea (ep2), Kid (ep1), Sammy (ep1), Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2005) - Cancun Reporter (ep2), Harry (ep2), Raccoon Kid#1 (ep2) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Handy Manny (2006-2011) - Squeeze, Stretch *Disney Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017) - Cuckoo-Loca, Mrs. Thunderboom (ep9) *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2017) - Florist (ep57), Madame Ubetcha, Queen of Tangu (ep57), Sorceress (ep80), Sorceress with Bromsticks (ep80), Village Wife (ep21), Additional Voices *Disney Special Agent Oso (2012) - Squeeze (ep57), Stretch (ep57) *Disney The Lion Guard (2016) - Zira (ep20) *DreamWorks Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (2016) - Slushious, Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - Alison Hart-Burnett/'Lady Jaye', Female Reporter (ep1), Intercom Voice (ep8), Sheriff's Clerk (ep10), TV Reporter (ep7) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2016) - Angela (ep16) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2004) - Debbie (ep13), Newscaster 1 (ep13) *Hey Arnold! (1997-2002) - Camille (ep68), Cynthia (ep45), Lorenzo's Mom (ep57), Olga Pataki, Orphan (ep99) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014) - Gamora (ep30) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2004) - Seamus, Sean *Lost in Oz (2017) - West, Cornelia (ep4), Dandelion Seed (ep4), Guard (ep10), Matron Growleywog (ep6), Reigh's Mom, Witchlet (ep3), Witchlet (ep8) *Maya & Miguel (2004-2006) - Miguel Santos, Blanca (ep?), Freddy (ep37), Kid (ep18), Librarian (ep8), Maria Roberta (ep35), Older Woman (ep?), Parrot (ep8), Rebecca (ep10), Young Boy (ep37) *Mike, Lu & Og (1999-2001) - Mike *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005-2008) - Adam Lyon, Adam's Mom (ep5), Adam v2.0 (ep20), Baby Bunny (ep29), Baby Lamb (ep27), Badger Girl (ep9), Badger Girl (ep11), Ballerina Bird (ep31), Bandicoot Kid (ep36), Bat Kid#3 (ep36), Bubble#1 (ep1), Camel (ep2), Chuckie Seal (ep4), Clown (ep23), Cricket, Disco Woman Announcer (ep43), District Funding (ep18), Donna Dorsal, Droopy Pig (ep47), Dwarf Antelope (ep6), Elephant Thug Kid (ep51), Feral Cat#2 (ep43), Flower Guy (ep35), Fox Girl (ep10), Girl (ep8), Girl#1 (ep4), Girl#1 (ep10), Girl#2 (ep49), Girl Badger (ep7), Girl Bird (ep1), Girl Fish (ep25), Girl Kangaroo (ep14), Grammy Lion (ep23), Helen (ep42), Hollywood Actress (ep9), Inga (ep45), Jake's Mom, Kangaroo (ep2), Kid#2 (ep22), Kid#2 (ep45), Kid Fish (ep12), Lacey Badger (ep20), Lamb (ep7), Lamb (ep25), Lamb Kid, Little Guy (ep42), Margaret Rhino, Miss Chameleon, Miss Kid#14 (Camel; ep23), Molly Panda (ep5), Porcupine (ep2), Porcupine (ep38), Reporter Carla Faruolo, Robo Adam (ep44), Scottish Guy (ep46), Sheila (ep21), Shopper#4 (ep6), Single Fish (ep5), Small Native Man (ep46), Squirrel Princess (ep29), Turtle (ep7), Turtle Kid (ep20), Voice (ep44), Wardell Wombat (ep1), Woman (ep40), Worm (ep22), Yak (ep12) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015) - Fan on Bus (ep12), Junior Ranger (ep9) *Random! Cartoons (2009) - Cathy (ep12) *Rugrats: Pre-School Daze (2005) - Matthew *Sonic Boom (2014-2017) - Sticks the Badger, Gogobo (ep5) *Squirrel Boy (2007) - Wanda Finkster *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2013) - Asajj Ventress, Chi Eekway Papanoida (ep48), Citizen (eps91-92), Dono, Female Alien (ep82), Gardulla the Hutt (ep53), Nightsister (ep57), Raydonian Mother (ep88), Rebel (eps91-92), Shaeeah Lawquane (ep32), Sy Snootles, TC-70, Twi'lek Child (ep107) *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Danny (ep2), Goldie Hawn (ep2), Keith, Kid 2 (ep3), Secretary (ep3) *Teen Titans Go! (2013) - Sonia (ep10) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Hela, Sif *The Land Before Time (2007) - Ali (ep6), Ruby's Mother *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Ahnah (ep46) *The Loud House (2016-2017) - Luna Loud, Chad (ep9), Kid in Van#1 (ep31), Pool Manager#3 (ep8), Woman Customer 1 (ep19) *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009) - Captain Brazil (ep10) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) - Polly (ep5) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013-2014) - Gamora, Kid (ep65) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2004) - Rutie Banez (ep22) *Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999-2001) - Anakonda 'Animation - Dubbing' *W.I.T.C.H. (2006) - Police Officer (ep42) *Winx Club (2012) - Omnia (ep117) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) - Baby Rats *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) - Female Prisoner *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Alissa Vincent *Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight (2008) - Slave#3, Takhisis *Open Season 2 (2008) - Rosie *Open Season 3 (2011) - Rosie *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Jennifer Severin *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Rocky *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Tricia, Petrie's Sibbling#1 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly (1998) - Fry Kid#3 'Movies' *Alpha and Omega (2010) - Porcupine *Barnyard (2006) - Additional Voices *Delgo (2008) - Elder Jaspin *Open Season (2006) - Rosie *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Asajj Ventress, TC-70 *The Ant Bully (2006) - Ant#1, Ant#7 *The Boxtrolls (2014) - Knickers, Oil Can *The Wild (2006) - Dung Beetle#1 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (1998) - Mike (ep2) *DC Nation: Sword of the Atom (2012) - Laethwen *DC Nation: Vibe (2012) - Daniel *Disney Minnie's BowToons (2011-2016) - Cuckoo Loca, Penelope Poodle (ep3) *Welcome to the Ronks! (2014) - Mila 'TV Specials' *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Monaco *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders *Hardboiled Eggheads (2014) - Pilar Escobar *Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace (2011) - Asajj Ventress *Lost in Oz (2015) - West, Huckster, Reigh's Mom, Triplets *Lost in Oz: Extended Adventure (2016) - West *My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical (2008) - Adam Lyon, Bug, Miss Chameleon, Nerd *Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow (2016) - Presence *Star Wars Rebels: Twilight of the Apprentice (2016) - Presence 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Hawkgirl, Cheshire (ep36) *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017) - Flochis, Wanderer *Rock 'n' Roll Dad (2012) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) - Beni/Venetta 'Movies - Dubbing' *Only Yesterday (2016) - Granny Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2008) - Squeeze, Stretch Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Minnie's Food Truck (2014) - Cuckoo-Loca *Disney Minnie's Home Makeover (2015) - Cuckoo-Loca *Disney Minnie Bow Maker (2013) - Cuckoo-Loca *Marvel Avengers Academy (2016) - Sif 'Video Games' *24: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *50 Cent: Bulletproof (2005) - Additional Voices *Alter Echo (2003) - Kess *Army Men: Air Attack 2 (2000) - Additional Voices *Army Men: Green Rogue (2001) - Additional Voices *Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 2 (2000) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Blinx 2: Masters of Time & Space (2004) - Additional Voices *blur (2010) - Additional Voices *Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon (2002) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - Daughterbat, Groupies, Mombat, Razor Girls, Zaulia *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge (2003) - Maria Sanchez, Matilda, Multiplayer Voice *Dark Void (2010) - Red, Survivors *Dead Rising 3 (2013) - Additional Voices *Destiny (2014) - City P.A., City Vendor Frame, Eva Levante, Kadi 55-30, Roni 55-30 *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Silhouette *Disney's Chicken Little: Ace in Action (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse (2013) - Mizrabel *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Gamora *Disney Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Tenant Fish, Mrs. Sanchez *Enter the Matrix (2003) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: Regeneration (2005) - Sally *Fast & Furious: Showdown (2013) - Letty Ortiz *Fat Princess Adventures (2015) - Female Evil Genius, Princess Muffintop, Ruth the Villager, Shay the Villager *For Honor (2017) - Runa *Full Spectrum Warrior (2004) - Dr. Alvarez, Recon Pilot *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Bliss Whore, Megaera *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Additional Voices *Halo 3 (2007) - Marines *Halo 3: ODST (2009) - Marines *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Alice-130 *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Zagara *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) - Additional Voices *InFamous 2 (2011) - Nix *Jurassic Park: The Game (2011) - Nima Cruz *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Killer Frost *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Gold 2, Shu Mai *Law & Order: Dead on the Money (2002) - Eva Stanton, Lucy Traine *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) - Asajj Ventress, Additional Voices *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Deathbird, Natalia Romanov/Black Widow *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Natalia Romanov/Black Widow *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Darlok Advisor, Mrrshan Advisor (Announced) *Neopets: Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing (2006) - Dark Faerie Guardian, Deep Female NPC *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Chum Chum *Open Season (2006) - Kit 1, Rabbit, Rosie *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Madame Tang, Nassau Village Female#2, Scarlett *Portal Runner (2001) - Additional Voices *Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) - Additional Voices *Psychonauts (2005) - Dogen Boole, First Rainbow Squirt, Whispering Rocket Lady *Ratchet: Deadlocked (2005) - Baby Seal, Hydro Girl, Janice, Juanita, Kid B *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Vendra Prog, Zurkon Jr. *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Janice *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *SOCOM 4: U.S. Navy SEALs (2011) - ClawHammer Soldier 5 *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Additional Voices *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (2016) - Sticks the Badger *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Sticks the Badger *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) - Sticks the Badger *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Zagara/'Zerg Queen' *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Zagara/'Zerg Queen' *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Jessica Hall, Queen, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Asajj Ventress *Star Wars: Pinball (2013) - Asajj Ventress *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance (2008) - Asajj Ventress *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (2008) - Asajj Ventress *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Asajj Ventress *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Chemish Or, Doctor Senessa *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Treek *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Treek *The Darkness (2007) - Cops *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Civilian, Switch, Witch Boss *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *The Secret World (2012) - Carmen Preda *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Project 8 (2006) - Additional Voices *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Computer Voice#2 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Blue Dragon (2007) - Kelaso Village Old Woman, Marumaro *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Hot Shots Golf: Fore! (2004) - Additional Voices *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Pandora *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Yui Min, Store Owner *Lost Odyssey (2008) - Mack *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) - Sticks the Badger *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Online Unit Soldiers, Raging Raven *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Akane Yagyu *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Lupo *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Undine, Yustis *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Venetta Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (195) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (18) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2017. Category:American Voice Actors